1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoveling materials into a container, and more particularly, to a device and method for filling a sandbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sandbags have been used for centuries as weapons to be dropped upon an approaching enemy, as ballast for balloons, and as fortifications both in wartime and natural disasters.
In recent times, sandbags have been used most heavily as dams or dikes to halt the flow of approaching water. Several regions throughout the country have a long standing history of flood-related disasters due to violent coastal storms, overflowing river levels and even storm water runoff from heavy rainfalls. With each of these disasters, hundreds and even thousands of people had to be mobilized quickly in an attempt to save lives and property from the rapidly approaching flood waters. This was done essentially by evacuating people as needed and erecting sandbag dams as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, traditional technology severely limits the rate at which sandbags may be filled and protective dams constructed.
Generally, sandbag filling is done in one of two ways. In the typical two person method, one person holds a sandbag open while a second person uses a traditional shovel to shovel sand into the mouth of the bag. In a one person method, a single person attempts to keep the sandbag open with one hand while simultaneously shoveling sand into the bag with the other hand using a standard shovel. Both of these methods have severe limitations. The traditional one person method is inherently slow because the person must attempt to keep the sandbag open while simultaneously maneuvering a shovel full of sand into the opening of the bag. And while the two person method allows a single bag to be filled more quickly, the process is not two times as fast, and therefore any gain in speed is hindered by the fact that an additional person is required.
The traditional equipment and methods present serious problems when flood waters are rapidly approaching because what is needed is a great deal of speed with often severely limited human resources. Currently, there is no effective device or method for achieving high speeds with limited human capital, and therefore it is highly desirable to have some sort of device which is adapted to increase the speed with which a limited number of people may fill sandbags. Another difficulty with the current tools and methods for filling sandbags is that the sand must be carried from a sand pile over to the mouth of the sandbag. This transportation step requires additional time and may even lead to a loss of sand due to spillage.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus which allows a single user to efficiently keep the mouth of the sandbag open while simultaneously filling the sandbag. It is also desirable for the user to be able to maintain the mouth of the sandbag close to the shoveling tool as the user moves the tool into and around a particular sand pile.